Spaventapasseri
Lo spaventapasseri è un insano ex-psichiatra che usa vari tipi di droghe e tattiche psicologiche per usare le paure e le fobie dei suoi avversari a suo vantaggio.Lui non commette i suoi crimini per arricchirsi,ma più che altro per una "ricerca" per studiare gli effetti della paura sugli esseri umani(ma più tardi fa ciò solo per soddisfare i suoi desideri psicopatici)rendendo gli abitanti di Gotham City le cavie dei suoi esperimenti.Lo Spaventapasseri ha fatto solo due apparizioni nel 1940.E' poi riapparso solo nel 1960 e da allora ha fatto numerosi apparizioni nei fumetti.Nel film del 2005 Batman Begins Cillian Murphy ha interpretato lo Spaventapasseri. Storia Golden Age Elementi riguardanti il gas allucinogeno dello Spaventapasseri compaiono nella pubblicazioni di Batman ancor prima della sua prima apparizione.Per esempio,l'idea del gas della paura apparve la prima volta sul numero Detective Comics #40,uscito nel dicembre del 1940,in un storia in cui c'era Hugo Strange,che usava della polvere speciale per terrorizzare la polizia e rapinare una banca.Nella sua prima apparizione,in World's Finest Comic #3,lui è introdotto come Jonathan Crane,un professore di psicologia che diventa un criminale dopo essere stato licenziato;un esperto nella psicologia della paura,lui fece fuoco con una pistola in unaa classe piena di studenti per illustrare un argomento.L'unica cosa che viene rivelata sulla sua infanzia è che da bambino si divertiva a terrorrizzare gli uccelli.Ostracizzato dai suoi colleghi per il suo aspetto e per il suo essere solitario,lui diventa un criminale per entrare a far parte dell'elitè di criminali.Il suo modo di operare è di usare il suo costume da Spaventapasseri e spaventare le sue vittime facendo fare loro ciò che lui vuole.Il suo costume prevedeva un cappello nero lacerato,un mantello stracciato e usava una mitra Thom papa.Il suo primo crimiine coinvolse un uomo d'affari di nome Frank Kendrick che eray stato denunciato dal uo vecchio socio,Paul Herold.Quando Herpes rifiutò di cooperare nell'incontro e di ascoltare le sue domande,lo Spaventa passeri lo uccisero e ottennero fama.Bruce Wayne,che era il proprietario e l'amministratore fiduciario dell'università,investito nei panni di Batman e scoprì del comportamento insano di Crane e delle sue forzante dismissioni,portandolo a provare sospetto nei confronti dello professore.Nella sua seconda apparizione,lo Spaventapasseri si avvicina al proprietario di un ragazzino di nome Dodgeball proponendogli di svligiare altri stabili menti in modo da incrementarne le sue vendute.Dopo che Barman e Robin è scopano del piano e interroga no Dodgeball,lo Spaventa passeri tenta di ucciderla ma il dinamico duo di esce a catturarono.Lo Spaventapasseri viene quindi mandato al Penitenziaria di Gotta KK.Due anni dopo in Detective Comics #73 lo Spaventapasseri fugge di prigione e forma una gangster di criminalizzazione.Mentre combattenti per tentare di rapinere un vecchio commerciante cinese Batman e Robin intervengono sconfiggengolo di nuovo e mandandola lui e la sua gang in prigione.Lo Spaventapaseri non appare dal 1943 al 1955 ma viene rivelato che ha creatori una tossine chimica allucinogena che può evocare le paure di chi la respira.Quanto Batman tenta di intervenire lui respira la tossina e ha dell'ex allucinazioni nelle quali tutti il suoi alleati e amici sono scomparsi.Sapendosi di non poter sconfiggere Crane,Batman confida che una sua vecchia nemica,Catwoman,lo aiuti a sconfiggerlo e grazie al suo aiuto i due riescono a sconfiggere Crane.Cosa sia successo esatta mento allo Spaventapasseri è sconosciuto a causa della rivelazione che l'Università di Holden Agente era la Terra-2,parte del Multiple l'Università. Silver Age Negli anni 60 della Silver Age dei fumetti,lo Spaventapasseri viene usato come uno d ☀dei maggiori antagonisti di Batman. Lui è un frequente membro della Injustice Gang. Ironicamente, nella versione di Terra-1, Crane ha una grande paura degli uccelli anche se ha come animale domestico una gazza. Inoltre ha anche un corvo che ha chiamato Wight mare. Pot-Crisis e versione della Moderna Agenzie A seguito del crossa dover Crismi sulle Terre infinite,la storia delle origini di Crane viene rivelata nel romanzo grafico Barman/Scarpe creò #1,parte della contiguità di Batman:Anno 1.Nel romanzo Crane diventa ossessionato dalla paura e dalla vendetta dovuta agli atti di bullismo subiti durante l'infanzia e l'adolescenze a causa della sua corporatura smilza e della sua voglia di studiare.Lui commette il suo primo omicidi o all'età di 18 anniversario bandendolo un'armatura da fu o col nel parcheggi della sua scuolabus superiore durante il ballo di fine anno.Vestito da spaventapasseri,Cane causa un grave incidente d'auto al bullo della scuola,Bo Grigia e alla sua fidanzata,Cherry Squadre,c'è lo aveva rifiutato che fa rimanere Griffe paralizzato e uccide Sherry.Dopo queto avvenimento,Crane scopre un grande piacere nello spaventare le persone letteralmente a morte.Tempo dopoo lui diventa viene licenziato a causa dell'episodio dell'incidente ma a causa del fatto che ferice un suo studente.Dopo di ciò,lui uccide i reggenti che lo hanno licenziato e inizia una carriera cri professore all'Università di Gotham City e si specializza nella psicologia della paura.Lui non viene licenziato a causa dell'episodio dell'incidente ma a causa del fatto che ferice un suo studente.Dopo di ciò,lui uccide i reggenti che lo hanno licenziato e inizia una carriera criminale.Lui si trasferisce poi all'Arkham Asylum e diventa uno psichiatra.Lì conduce diversi esperimenti sulla paura sui suoi pazienti.Lui assume l'identità di "Spaventapasseri",nomignolo che i bulli gli davano sempre,come una parte della sua vendetta.La miniserie del 2005,Batman/Scarecrow #1,espande ulteriormente le origini dello Spaventapasseri.Le novelle spiegano che Crane è un figlio illegittimo e soffre di abusi da parte della sua fanaticamente religiosa nonna.Suo padrema a causa del fatto che ferice un suo studente.Dopo di ciò,lui uccide i reggenti che lo hanno licenziato e inizia una carriera cri se ne va di casa ancor prima della sua nascita e sua madre non dimostra il minimo accettò per il figlio.Lui sviluppa il gusto per la paura e un'affinità per i corvi quando sua nonna lo chiude in una chiesa in rovina piena di uccelli.La storia mostra anche Crane che uccide sua nonna e che viene a sapere della nascita di una bambina da sua madre facendolo sentire molto geloo e spiegando la ragione della sua freddezza.Durante un storia dell'arco narrativo di Batman Confidential Crane viene mostrato mentre lavora senza costume come psichiatra all'Arlum e mentre pianifica la restaurazione dell'Arkansas si ritrova faccia a faccia con il criminale che diventerà rekoj]].Nella saga di Knightfall lo Spaventapasseri è uno dei criminali a fuggire dall'Arkham Asylum dopo che Bane vi fa irruzione.Lui attacca prima uno degli uomini del Joker che gli dice che il ma a causa del fatto che ferice un suo studente.Dopo di ciò,lui uccide i reggenti che lo hanno licenziato e inizia una carriera cri capo è alla ricerca del commissario.Allora lo Spaventapasseri va dal Joker e decide di allearsi con lui per terrorizzare il sindaco.Presto loro vanno nelle fogne con il sindaco ma Batman arriva.Lo Spaventapasseri gli spruzza la sua tossina ma Batman invece di spaventari si arrabbia.Terrorizzato,lo Spaventapasseri inonda le fogne.Batman fugge dalla fogne con il sindaco così come lo Spaventapasseri e Joker.Più tardi,al nascondiglio di Joker e dello Spaventapasseri,Joker colpisce selvaggiamente lo Spaventapasseri con una sedia dopo che questo tenta di avvelenarlo.Allora viene mandato ad Arkham.Nella saa Shadow of Bat lo Spaventapasseri fugge di prigione e rapisce un piccolo gruppo di studenti per terrorizzare la città mentre si gode il caos.Tuttavia,il successore di Batman,Jean-Paul Alley e Anarky arrivano insieme e riescono a sconfiggere lo Spaventapasseri e a salvare i ragazzi.Nelle storie scritte da Jeph Loeb,come Batman:Il lungo Halloween e Batman:Hush viene mostrato che Crane ha un'inclinazione a cantare filastrocche.Nella storia Batman:Nebbia porpora Crane viene mostrato mente canto una versione moficata di "Ding,Dong,la strega è morta"dal Mago di Oz.Crane subisce un maggiore cambiamento nella saga Come il corvo vola dove mentre lavora con il Pinguino viene trasformato in un mostro.Lo Spaventapasseri si trasforma nello "Spaventare vestire" nei momenti di grandemente tensione o per difendersi.Lo Spaventapasseri si riunisce poi alla Società segreta dei Supercattivi e prende parte all'asfalto ai Segreti 6(Villains United #6) ma viene colto in un'esplosione causata da Parademon.Viene visto più tardi in Villains United #1 vivo e vegeto.Viene anc he visto in Detective Comic #820 come una parte di Dopo Anno Uno dove viene sconfitto da Barman Robinson.Recente mente lo Thomas ogni son ha deciso di non usare piume il suo tipico gasolio della laurea in quanto temeva che gli altri detenuti ad Armamento pensassero che lui fosse niente senza di loro.Invece di affidarsi alla sua formazione di psichiatra lui porta due carcerati al suicidio usando solo parole terrificando apparentemente tutti gli altri detenuti.Dopo aver manipolato le guardie per esser liberato Crane compie una serie di omicidi terrorizzando Gotham senza usare i suoi espedienti.Sul volume 3 #27 di Lanterna Verde,dopo che Laira uccide Amon Sur,figlio del morto Abin Sur e un membro del Sinestro Corps il potere del suo anello giallo tenta di fare di Crane il suo successore all' Arkham Asylum a causa della sua maestria sulla paura,ma viene fermata dalle due Lato teme Verso Dal Coreano e John Stewart.Sulla copertina di Jus tic e League of America #13 lo Spaventapasseri viene mostrato come un membro dell'Injustice League.Nella saga Batman:Battle for the Cowl lo Spaventapasseri viene reclutato da Maschera Nera per formare un gruppo di malvagi per conquistare Gotham City.Più tardi lui aiuta il boss criminale nel produrre una nuova droga chiamata "Brivio",cosa che attrae l'attenzione di Oracle e Batgirl.Lo Spaventapasseri usa il suo gas della paura su Batgirl ma lei si dimostra abbastanza forte da resistere al suo effetto e viene ancora una volta sconfitto ed arrestato.Lo Spaventapasseri appare anche nella quarta edizione della saga La notte più profonda.La sua immunità alla paura(causata probabilmente dalla sua frequente esposizione al suo gas della paura)lo rende praticamente invincibile alle Lanterne Nere in procinto di invadere.Tuttavia,il suo corrente stato di coraggio ha un grande peso sulla sua sanità.Esasperato dalla lunga assenza di Batman lui desidera sentire la paura esponendosi volontariamente all'armata in arrivo,sapendo che solo Batman lo avrebbe potuto spaventare di nuovo.Lo Spaventapasseri appare in La note più profonda #6.Quando Ganthet crea dei duplicati dei sette anelli del corpo delle Lanterne Verdi lo Spaventapasseri viene scelto dall'anello giallo a causa della sua abilità di infondere grande paura e diventa momentaneamente un membro del Sinestro Corps.Lui viene inoltre scelto per essere il Sinestro del Settore-2814.Contento dal fatto di poter provare di nuovo la paura accetta senza fare domande di seguire gli ordini del Sinestro.Per un periodo lui svolge volentieri i compiti assegnati e aiuta anche contro le Lanterne Nere,attaccando personalmente Mano Nera.La sua gioia dura però poco perchè Lex Luthor,travolto dalla luce arancione dell'avidità,gli ruba l'anello giallo.Qualche tempo dopo gli eventi di Nel giorno più splendente,lo Spaventapaseri inizia a rapire e uccidere gli universitari stagisti della LexCorp in modo da riottenere il suo anello.Quando Robin e Supergirl tentano di fermare i suoi piani lo Spaventapasseri rilascia una nuova tossina più potente in grado da avere effetto su un krptoniano.La tossina fa vedere a Supergirl delle visioni della Lanterna Nera Reactron ma alla fine riesce a resistere all'illusione e aiuta Robin a sconfiggere .Viene poi liberato da Arkham quando Deathstroke e i Titani vi fanno irruzione per catturare uno dei detenutigthxjbkv ma a causa del fatto che ferice un suo studente.Dopo di ciò,lui uccide i reggenti che lo hanno licenziato e inizia una carriera cri mai governo. Poteri e abilità Gas della paura L'arma principale dello Spaventapasseri è una tossina da lui creata che si chiama gas della paura.Con essa lui può portare in vita le paure peggiori dei suoi avversari.Lui la può anche usare per spaventare una persona per qualcos che non ha fatto in passato così come la usa su due guardie dell'Arkham Asylum in modo da avere paura del vetro e farglielo distruggere.Questa sostanza è versatile e può essere usata come gas o con dardi,capsule ecc.La sua maschera da Spaventapasseri serve inoltre per migliorare gli effetti del gas e per evitare di avvelenare se stesso.Nonostante ciò lui sembra comunque essere immune alla paura e ciò lo deprime. Combattimento ravvicinato Anche se non lo fa spesso,lo Spaventapasseri è molto abile nel combattimento corpo a corpo.Li è un maestro nello stile della gru del Kung Fu che utilizza in uno stile personale che lui chiama "danza violenta" con il quale usa le sue lunghe braccia e gambe come a suo vantaggio.Come armi usa attrezzi agricoli come forconi e falci. Psicologia Lo Spaventapasseri capisce molto bene il potere e gli usi della paura.Con la sua conoscenze della psicologia lui riesce anche a usare le parole per determinare le azioni delle persone riuscendo una volta a portare al suicidio due uomini.Lui pò anche usare il suo intuito per capire le debolezze mentali delle persone e sfruttarle a suo vantaggio. Spaventabestie Dopo alcune manipolazioni genetiche fattegli dalla dottoressa Linda Friitawa(anche nota come "Fright")lo Spaventapaseri ottiene il potere di trasformari in un'enorme mostruosa creatura con un'incredibile forza e gas allucinogeno che emette naturalmente.Tuttavia,deve essere sotto sforzo fisico o costrizione per trasformarsi. Anello giallo del potere Durante gli eventi di "La notte più profonda" lo Spaventapasseri viene temporaneamente reclutato dal Sinestro Corps da un duplicato dell'anello del potere.Lui dimostra di essere molto abile nell'usare la luce della paura per creare costruzioni ma poi l'anello gli viene rubato da Lex Luthor. Altre versioni Nebbia cremisi Lo Spaventapasseri appare nel terzo e ultimo capitolo delle serie di Batman vampiro Batman & Dracula:Pioggia rossa,dove il suo costume viene adornato con i lacci di numerose dita di vittime del passato che lui ha massacrato usando una falce e un coltello.I suoi obiettivi sono diventati più specifici e sono i bulli che se la prendevano con lui quando andava a scuola.Quando lo Spaventapasseri è sul punto di uccidere un ex-giocatore di calcio appare il vampiro Batman nota che lo Spaventapasseri è anche peggio di lui;adesso lui non ha altra scelta che ucciderlo poichè lo Spaventapasseri ha avuto una scelta e già scelto di fare del male a degli innocenti.Lo Spaventapasseri afferma che le sue vittime non sono innocenti ma che lo hanno tormentato e spaventato.Batman afferra la fiala di gas della paura dello Spaventapasseri,la rompe sulla sua mano affermando che lui non abbia idea di cosa sia la paura e usa la sua stessa falce per tagliargli la testa. Batman of the Future Il fato di Crane vene rivelato nell'universo animato DC nel 2010 nella serie Batman Beyond:lo Spaventapasseri si è ritirato dalla vita criminale e ha passato gli ultimi dieci anni della sua vita scrivere di esperimenti per poi morire a causa di una malattia. Crossover Lo Spaventapasseri appare nel crossover Batman/Daredevil:Re di New York dove lui tenta di sfruttare l'impero del crimine di Kingpin per spargere il suo gas della paura su Gotham ma viene sconfitto da Daredevil che si dimostra all'altezza del titolo assegnato dallo Spaventapasseri di "Uomo senza paura",il quale si dimostra immune al suo gas.Lo Spaventapasseri appare anche nel crossover DC vs Marvel dove lui si allea temporaneamente con il suo corrispettivo Marvel per catturare Lois Lane ma i due vengono sconfitti da Ben Reilly. JSA:The Liberty Files Lo Spaventapasseri appare nella quarta parte dell'arco narrativo di JSA:The Liberty Files.I questa versione lo Spaventapasseri è un agente tedesco che uccide un contatto che lavora per il Pipistrello(Batman),l'Orologio(Hourman) e il Gufo(Dr. Mid-Nite).In uno scontro con lo Spaventapasseri la fidanzata dell'agente Terry Sloane viene uccisa.Questo porta Sloane a ridiventare Mr.Terrific e uccide lo Spaventapasseri. Flashpoint Nell'arco narrativo Flashpoint lo Spaventapasseri è uno dei diversi malvagi uccisi da Batman. Batman:Dark Knight Dinasty Una controfigura dello Spaventapasseri di Jonathan Crane che si chiama Jenna Clarke/Spaventastreghe appare nella storia Batman:Dark Knight Dinasty come uno scagnozzo/accompagnatore sotto il comando d del Vandal Savage.Spaventastreghe agisce anche come sostituto di Due Facce.Lei ha il potere di invadere la psiche di una persona e fi dar apparire le sue paure più grandi sottoforma di illusioni solo toccandola.Spaventastreghe ha inoltre una personalità diversa da Jenna.Il Vandal Savage ha bisogno di lei per farla diventare Spaventastreghe attraverso una formula che lui ha creato che ha reso Clarke dipendente da essa.Le due personalità sono inoltre molto opposte l'una all'altra.Viene rivelato che quando lo formula richiama Spaventastreghe il lato destro della sua faccia diventa molto segnato da cicatrici.Le cicatrici scompaiono quando la formula svanisce e la personalità di Clark è di nuova quella dominante. Justice Lo Spaventapasseri appare nella miniserie di dodici parti Justice come un membro della Lega di Doom.Lui è uno dei numerosi criminali che si alleano contro la Justice League ne entra a far parte attraverso la sua competenza in campo medicinale e lo si vede mentre inietta ad una ragazza un siero per permetterle di camminare.Più tardi attacca Black Canary e Freccia Verde insieme a Clayface usando il suo gas contro Canary mentre Clayface attacca Freccia Verde.Lo Spaventapasseri e Clayface riescono a sconfiggere il duo,ma non a ucciderlo.Più tardi viene visto insieme a Clayface e al supercriminale nemico di Superman Parassita mentre rapiscono il commissario Gordon,Batgirl e Supergirl.Quando la Justice League attacca la base della Lega,lui attacca di nuovo la JLA e dopo una lnga battaglia è uno dei cinque supercriminali a sfuggire alla League.Più tardi Crane viene attaccato dal Joker,che ha attaccato la Lega indipendentemente arrabbiato per il fatto di non essere stato invitato a entrarci in prima posizione. Indica altrimenti mediamente kg ballata Serie televisiva di Batman degli anni 20 Alcuni elementi dello Spaventapasseri sono stati usati nella serie televisiva di Batman degli anni 60 come nel personaggio di Shame,il mucca malvagio e il suo ragazzo,Calamita Ben che usa il gas della pausa durante il collo alla ferri già negli eventi di La Grandemente Fuga/La Grandemente Rapinatori sul Treni. Serie animalitaye Batman:La serie animata Main article:Spaventapasseri(Batman:La serie animata). Cavaliere della notte Lo Spaventapasseri ha un nuovo,terrificante aspetto e ha un grande arsenale di armi chimiche e invece di usare falci ora usa un bastone di legno.Il suo controllo sulla paura umana è aumentato dandonza la paura di uccidere.Lo Spaventapasseri tiene in riscatto la città finchè Batman non arriva e tenta di ucciderlo.Tuttavia Robin lo ferma e lo fa svenire.Lo Spaventapasseri viene poi mandato ad Arkham Asylum.In un altro episodio Batman,Robin e Batgirl tentano di impedire una rapina dello Spaventapasseri.Nel mezzo del combattimento lo Spaventapasseri tenta di sfuggire a Batgirl.Quando raggiungono il tetto lo Spaventapasseri si avvicina di soppiatto a Batgirl e la buta giù dal tetto uccidendola davanti agli occhi del commissario Lord.All'oratorio inizia una sequenza di è venti che culminanti nella distruzione della barcaiolo Miglianico e nella mortem di Gordona e Barman per mano di Band che è stati licenziato da Gordona per averlo aiutato a catturare Barman a cui Thomas km aveva dato la colpa per la morte di sua figlia.Alla fine dell'episodio rivelato che tutto ciò era un'illusione causata dell'alluminio geni dello Spaventapasseri e ché Sbattuto è rimpasti illesa durante la rapina.Questa versione dello Spaventapasseri appare anche nel videogioco B TSH,che è basato su Cavalli-Sforza ed era della notte,nel quale rapisce il commissario Gorejdon quando Singolo TSH ha la sua richiesta e lo tiene in ostaggio al municipio della città.Lui usa delle bombe che rilasciano gas della paura che possono far vedere a Batman delle illusioni di Joker,Harley Quinn,Poison Ivy e Mr.Freeze. Justice League Unlimited e The Batman Secondo Bruce Timm lo Spaventapasseri sarebbe dovuto apparire in Justice League Unlimited come un membro della Lega di Doom,ma a causa del nuovo cartone The Batman lo Spaventapasseri e molto degli altri supercriminali del mondo di Batman(Deadshot era l'unico supercriminale nemico di Baman più conosciuto a essere apparso nella serie insime a cattivi poco conosciuti)furono scartati.Sfortunatamente,a causa dell'apparizione dello Spaventapasseri nei film di Christopher Nolan su Batman non è apparso neanche in The Batman. Batman:The Brave and the Bold Lo Spaventapasseri fa un'apparizione in Batman:The Brave and the Bold,doppiato in originale da Dee Bradley Baker dio La vendetta di Rabeeder.Lui si allea con Scream Queen el tentativo di ca usare il panico nella notte di Tutti i doni alla vigilia(nota più comunemente come Halloween)inserendo il gas della paura in tutte le zucche della città.Lui affronta Batman mentre le sue zucche vengono pree da Flash.Lo Spaventapasseri viene infine sconfitto quando Batman e Flash lo ricoprono con un mucchio delle sue zucche.Lo Spaventapasseri fa anche un cameo nell'episodio La Notte di Huntress insieme ad altri prigionieri nel Penitenziario di Blackgate.Lo Spavent detenuto ad Arkham Asylum nell'episodio L'incantesimo di Music Meister dove è sotto l'effetto di un incantesimo di Music Meister. Film Film di Goku Main article:Spaventapasseri(Cillian Murphy). Batman Triumphant Lo Spaventapasseri sarebbe dovuto apparire nel sequel di Batman & Robin,Batman Triumphant.Lui sarebb℅e stato l'antagonista principale del film insieme ad Harley Quinn,che sarebbe stata intepretata dalla cantante Madonna.Il gas della paura dello Spaventapasseri avrebbe dovuto far resuscitare il Joker.Non si sa quale sarebbe stato l'aspetto dello Spaventapasseri nel film o i suoi scopi ma solo che,in accordo con Joel Schumacher,per il ruolo erano candidati gli attori Nicolas Cage e Steve Buscemi.Il progetto Batman Triumphant fu cancellato dopo le critiche negative che Batman & Robin ha ricevuto. Videogiochi DC Universe Online Lo Spaventapasseri viene visto in DC Universe Online,doppiato da Christopher S. Fields,come un boss nella storia del giocatore.Lui usa il suo gas della paura per creare versioni più piccole e deboli di Killer Croc. HIV:Il videogioco Main article:Spaventapasseri(LEGO Batman:Il videgioco). Barman:Armamenti A sul in Main article:Spaventa passeri(Batman:Armamenti Asylum). Categoria:Cattivi Categoria:Nigga Categoria:Membri Cattivissimissimi